John Martin
) |Other Relatives= |Occupation=Starfleet officer |Serial number= |PrevAssign= , assistant tactical officer, (2370-2371), Deep Space 9 (2371-2377), first officer, , (2378-2381) CO, , (2381-2390) |Assign=Starfleet Command |FinalAssign= |Rank=Admiral, formerly lieutenant, Commander, Captain |Insignia= |altimage= |altcaption=Commander John Martin }} Captain 'John Thomas Martin ' was a male Human who was a Starfleet officer who was the first officer on board the [[USS Wraith (NCC-8952)|USS Wraith]] in the late 24th century and later is promoted to the rank of Captain and given command of the . (Star Trek: The New Generation) Family *Maria Martin (mother) *James Martin (father) *Brandon Martin (brother) *Elizabeth Martin (sister) *Ezri Dax (wife) *Kelly Martin (daughter) *Felix Martin (son) Physical *Height: 5'11" *Eye color: Blue *Hair color: Blonde *ATA gene status: Positive - Natural carrier *WTA gene status: Untested Biography Early life John Martin was born in 2333 in San Diego, Califorina on Earth. His mother was Admiral Maria Martin. John moved to Starbase 39-Sierra along the Romulan Neutral Zone during peace time with the Romulan Star Empire while Maria was stationed on the Klingon outpost Narendra III. While on a mission to keep the treaty enforced, the outpost suddenly came under attack by four Romulan warbirds, while on the outpost, his mother was wounded. Starfleet career Starfleet Academy In 2350, at age 17, he entered Starfleet Academy. Then he met his best friend Typhuss James Halliwell in his command class one day and the two became best friends, brothers even, John worked together with Typhuss to get their work done and then Martin and Typhuss graduated in 2354. Early Starfleet career Moon/Mars run Martin's first posting was on the old Moon-Mars run under Captain Jack Maynard. Martin and Maynard became close friends, nicknaming each other "Swamp Rat" and "Stinky" and getting into (and out of) several sticky situations together. Federation-Cardassian War Martin was offered a post as tactical officer and security officer of the [[USS Cairo|USS Cairo]]. He turned down the offer out of loyalty to his then-current Captain Roger Stearns, and because he was uncomfortable with the commanding officer of the Cairo. During the war, Sheridan was the first officer of the [[USS Lexington|USS Lexington]]. Sheridan took command of the Lexington when Captain Stearns was killed in a battle with a Cardassian battle cruiser in sector 887 while on border patrol, forcing Lieutenant Martin to take command of the ship and order an evacuation due to the warp core on the verge of breaching. After the destruction of the Lexington Martin and half of the surviving crew were taken on different ships, as he was posted to the commanded by Captain Jane Mitchell, and kept fighting in the war. Starfleet career USS California USS Enterprise-D In 2370 he was posted onboard the Enterprise-D as a assistant tactical officer with the rank of Lieutenant, under the teaching of Lieutenant Worf he learned a lot from Worf and the two became good friends and brothers, Lieutenant Martin fell in love with Sito Jaxa but when he heard Picard announcing Sito's death it tore him up and he requested a transfer to Deep Space 9 and Picard granted the transfer in 2371. Deep Space 9 In 2371, his brother went missing along the DMZ. Starfleet Command wrote him as killed in action as he sat in his quarters on the station, during his stay on DS9 Lieutenant Martin befriended Captain Benjamin Sisko, chief petty officer Miles O'Brien, Doctor Julian Bashir, Major/Colonel Kira Nerys, Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Jadzia Dax, Constable Odo, Quark, Jake Sisko, and Ensign/Lieutenant/Lieutenant Commander Nog then got to see his former crewmate from the Enterprise Lieutenant Commander Worf. Dominion War Friends Typhuss James Halliwell Then he met his best friend Typhuss James Halliwell in his command class one day and the two became best friends, brothers even. Kira Nerys Jadzia Dax Julian Bashir William T. Riker Deanna Troi John Tyson Relationships Sito Jaxa Lieutenant Martin fell in love with Sito Jaxa but when he heard Picard announcing Sito's death it tore him up and he requested a transfer to Deep Space 9 and Picard granted the transfer in 2371. Ezri Dax Awards and commendations Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel Category:USS Kansas (NCC-30608) personnel Category:USS California (NCC-23641) personnel Category:Notable survivors of xenomorph attacks Category:Xenomorph killers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet Command personnel Category:Starfleet Headquarters personnel Category:Starfleet flag officers